onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/03
Spring begins? 3.31 Maintenance Update Announcement Important Updates 1. Newly added goryo instances, Dragon/Fox/Panther/Peacock, four great guardian shikigami to challenge * Tuesday to Friday each of the corresponding instances are open to challenge, on Saturday all instances are open * the onmyouji and goryo must reach lvl 40 * each battle uses 1 key to the goryo realm, no refunds if you lose. Key to the goryo realm can be purchased in Shop -> Tools -> Special, and Soul 10 also has chance to drop * materials are dropped after a victory, and gathering enough of them lets them be exchanged for corresponding goryo skin with the secret scroll pupil in the "Village" * even more interesting methods will be revealed, stay tuned 2. Chapter 19 is now available Newly added chapter 19 "Revival of Yamata no Orochi," onmyouji that's >= lvl 39 and have passed side story 1 "Oni Tsuka in Training" can play through 3. KFC Interdimensional Support Event Event period: 2017.4.1 0:00-4.16 23:59 * First support "In the Name of Love, Summoning Start": @ the official Weibo with a selfie of you and your current incarnation summoned shikigami, and you will be entered into the draw * Second support "Current Incarnation Summon, European Aura All Around": Head to the KFC support center to buy the special "European aura celebrity meal", and receive an Onmyoji limited reflective card (random chance for 1-7 current incarnation amulets) * Third support "Challenging Ghost King, Offline Call to Action": Enter the LBS map to challenge the KFC support ghost king at 5000 KFC restaurants across the nation 4. Mysterious Lone Shadow - Spending Event Event period: 2017.3.31 after maintenance to 2017.5.31 Event details: During the event, once IAP amount reaches a certain point, you will receive great gifts as reward, as well as the courtyard skin "Warm Spring and Green Courtyard", the Seimei skin "Dark Seimei" and special rights avatar frame "Master of Kyoto" 5. New IAP Up for Sale * April fortunes gift, availability: 4.1-4.30, includes: flower accompanying moon avatar frame, 20 beads, daily exp and gold +15%, 1 red daruma * Special discount Soul fortune bag, availability: 3.31 day of (after maintenance), includes: 3 current incarnation amulet, 1 random 6 star Soul, 150 beads * Super discount bead gifts 1/2/3. availability: 3.31 and will stay, includes: a lot of beads, white daruma, blue daruma, and 3 has black daruma, 4 star white daruma, and other surprise rewards * the originally available new years amulet gifts 1/2/3 will be removed, and replaced by the above 6. Event: Great Spring Battle * Event period: 2017.3.31 after maintenance to 2017.4.16 23:59 * Event details: During event, clearing explorations, awakening instances, and Soul instances accumulates points, points can be exchanged for tools 7. All kekkai cards can now invite friends to stay over. And 4/5/6 star kekkai cards can be locked, so that only invited players can use them Experience Improvements # Youkai warding time has been changed to: 12:00-14:00, 19:00-21:00 # Improved movement of Ara's "Divine Punishment: Star" skill # Improved Coop Arena's matching rules, lowering chances of being matched up with opponents of vastly different power level # Improved Guild channel information display, removing extraneous announcements # Improved gate to yin world disconnect reconnection issues # Tutorial pictures for hyakkiyakou changed from Japanese to Chinese # Improved kekkai friends list ranking, friends with empty spots and with no card equipped will be marked # Illustrations added "how to get" display # Improved completion requirements of some shikigami biographies # Improved the moon GFX above Kaguyahime after releasing illusion realm, can now distinguish remaining rounds for the illusion realm Issue Fixes # Fixed issue of being able to enter battle after kirin is killed in hunt # Fixed issue of shikigami picture appearing to be too large in the youki fuuin interface # Fixed issue of entering map and returning to courtyard resulting in missing background if not yet in Guild # Fixed issue of hunt's 5 star kirin's effect of receiving progress bar delay 3.24 Maintenance Update Announcement Important Updates 1. Newly added mystery instance "Ame Onna's Waiting," clearing would reward a ton of rewards. Passing 8/9/10 rewards mysterious talisman, black daruma, and Ame Onna special skin "Gentle Rain Coming Spring." Plan your shikigami lineups accordingly. 2. New 5-star Kirin in Wild Hunt, with great rewards. 3. Illustrations - Area Collection has been updated with new shikigami sets and rewards. 4. Order shop has new tools available to exchange: random 6-star Soul, white daruma, shikigami challenge pass, stamina. 5. Weekend Special 3 rewards are 2000 magatama, 1 4-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 3 2-star white daruma, gold & expereince 100% up (1 hr), 1 mystery shop refresh pass (20 free refreshes.) 6. Monthly data on sale ahead of time, will grant 2 GB telecom data (resets on 4.30), can only be purchased by iOS 4G telecom clients. Skill Adjustments 1. Aragawa no Aruji shikigami strengthening: Devour new effect: Aragawa no Aruji's 1st attack will devour target's 0-2 buffs. Each devoured buff causes 2nd attack +5% damage, 2nd attack also inherits Soul effect proc'd by 1st attack. 2. Aobouzu shikigami strengthening: Mind adjustment to summons damage method: deal damage equivalent to 30% of their max health, max damage equivalent to 30% of Aobouzu's max health. New effect: after Mind is used, Aobouzu's Immeasurable passive effect doubles, lasting for 1 round. 3. Futakuchi Onna shikigami strengthening: Terror skill rework: when a friendly unit moves, there is a chance for Futakuchi Onna to gain 1 bullet mark, with 6 at one time. Futakuchi Onna's first entrance will instantly gain 4 marks. Apology damage of each bullet has been rainse. (Futakuchi Onna's bullet damage in Soul Instance 10th Layer stays unchanged.) 4. Hone Onna shikigami strengthening: Step One Breath skill damage raised. Experience Improvements 1. Personal space can now set WeChat and QQ, and adjust whether if non-friends can see this. 2. Kekkai challenge pass number increased from 20 to 30, Kekkai Toppa refresh cooldown from 10 min to 5 min. 3. Sakura viewing party - sakura tree shaking event, when receiving reward will add confirmation notice. Summon interface will remove obtainable rewards notice to avoid obstruction of view.